The Best Thing In The World
by ijnfleetadmiral
Summary: The World Heavyweight Champion finds out one of the Divas has a hidden side, while the Women's Champion goes after what she wants.


**The Best Thing In The World**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; if I did, I'd have money in my wallet instead of a moth colony.

They'd been involved in a storyline for three weeks now...the new World Heavyweight Champion and RAW's resident ditzy Diva. Several people on the roster shook their heads in pity when they saw John Cena heading to the ring with Maria Kanellis beside him, gazing at him adoringly, and although it was just a storyline, it soon developed into more for Maria. She found herself falling hard for her partner, and longed for the romance portion of their storyline to be reality.

Then there was the side of her that nobody saw...the side that simply wanted to lock the door to their locker room and not open it again until she'd made him pass out from exhaustion. The side that she knew if she let anybody on the roster see, she'd become more popular than Trish Stratus, but for an entirely different reason.

So she let it out every once in a while...usually in the shower or when she was alone in her hotel room and she could be sure her roommate wasn't going to come back anytime soon. And always, he was the one she would think of when she let that side reign supreme. But the problem was the very side she was trying to so desperately hide was starting to simmer just below the surface, waiting for a weak moment when it could take total control.

Lately, she'd been able to keep it under control by reminding herself John was perfectly happy with Torrie Wilson, but then came the fateful night when that crutch finally snapped.

She was in their locker room one Monday night, waiting for John, which was strange, for he was usually always there at least ten minutes before her. She changed into her Chain Gang attire that she would wear out to the ring later that night in support of the Champ, and then sat down to wait. And wait. And wait some more.

She glanced at the clock...twenty minutes until RAW began, and still no sign of John. Backstage crewmembers had been checking in their locker room every two minutes, and General Manager Mike Adamle was on the brink of having a minor stroke at the thought of having to call Vince and report the World Heavyweight Champion MIA.

Ten minutes before the show began, John Cena walked into the arena. Maria glanced up and smiled brightly the second he entered their locker room, but was shocked by the sight she beheld.

John's eyes had dark purple circles under them, a signal he hadn't slept since the weekend break began. His eyes were also red-rimmed and extremely bloodshot, meaning he was either high as a kite - something the redhead Diva seriously doubted - or else he'd been doing some major-league crying the past couple of days.

The World Heavyweight Champion said nothing, but merely got ready for the show and then sat down on the sofa beside his valet, clutching his title belt like it was a life preserver in a storm-tossed sea.

"Um, John...?" Maria ventured a question, only to be cut off by the Champ speaking.

"She's gone, 'Ria." he stated brokenly.

"Who's gone?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Torrie...she left me for ECW and CM Punk."

As the Champ finished this sentence, his voice broke slightly, but he managed to control himself.

"Oh, John, I'm so sorry..." the redhead Diva trailed off, and was about to lay a hand on his shoulder, but then felt the stirrings of her hidden side. A sense of foreboding came over her, and she knew that hidden side would be fighting to get out more and more now that the barrier of a girlfriend had been removed.

"I'm ok," John breathed out shakily and rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. "Let's just say tonight's not a good night to start shit with me. I'm in a mood where I'll kick someone's ass on a dime."

"If you need to talk to someone, I'm here," Maria offered, and John smiled and nodded in thanks.

"I might take you up on that sometime."

They settled in to watch RAW, and unfortunately it was developing that John's night was not going to be a quiet one. The Intercontinental Champion, Santino Marella, had decided to make a few snide comments about the circumstances under which John had won his current title - his first match after returning from a sidelining injury - and before Maria knew what had happened, John was in the ring beating the living crap out of Santino. The fans went wild when John brought a chair into the fray, clocking Santino at least three times, and he would've done even more had not a five-man security team ran out and dragged the crazed Chain Gang soldier to the back.

Maria cringed as she heard the commotion approach their locker room. John banged through the door, a pitch black expression on his face, and Mike Adamle following behind, berating John for his actions.

"What were you thinking, Cena?! Because of your little stunt out there just now, the Intercontinental Champion can't even compete tonight!"

John - usually diplomatic about things - uncharacteristically grabbed the RAW General Manager and slammed him up against a bank of lockers, causing him to emit a small squeak of surprise. Maria's eyebrows raised in astonishment when she saw Adamle's feet weren't even touching the ground.

"Don't fuck with me, Adamle," John snarled. "I ain't in the mood tonight. With the way I'm feeling right now, you put me in the ring with someone and I'll put 'em in the hospital."

Adamle was stunned when he saw John wasn't lying. This wasn't some random chip on a shoulder like he sometimes had to deal with. This was a person struggling mightily for emotional control and very much not in the mood to deal with random bullshit.

"W-well," he stuttered, "I-I guess that even the Champion deserves a night off once in a while."

John lowered Adamle to the floor again. "Thanks, boss...'preciate it."

Adamle nodded weakly and rushed out of the locker room. John turned to Maria and smiled tiredly.

"Guess we got the night off."

Maria giggled as he flopped down on the couch next to her, and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Comfy?" she joked, and John grinned at her.

"Actually, yeah," he shot back before sobering. "If the offer to talk is still out there, I'd like to take you up on it."

When she nodded, the rest of the evening was spent with John talking and the woman who was secretly in love with him listening.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

A month later, it was common knowledge that the Champ was single again, and nearly all the single Divas had begun speculating which of them could be lucky enough to snag him. About the only one who wasn't joining in besides Maria was her best friend, Women's Champion Mickie James, mainly because **1)** Her relationship with the Champ was more like that of a brother and sister, and **2)** It was only known to certain people that she was so head-over-heels for a certain Heartbreak Kid - especially now that his divorce was final - it wasn't funny.

Maria was finding it harder and harder to keep her hidden side under control and even harder keeping herself from jumping the Champ when they were alone together in their locker room. Now, with John having been single for a month - and showing no signs of being interested in anyone, much to the frustrations of the other single Divas - she decided it was time to make her move.

When she revealed her plan to Mickie, the Women's Champ enthusiastically approved, and then made the decision to offer Shawn a challenge as well. She was tired of admiring the Heartbreak Kid from afar, and she could care less about their age differences.

That night, Maria nervously approached John in their locker room.

"Um, John...about going to the club later tonight..." she trailed off, more nervous than she'd ever remembered being in her entire life.

"Yeah, 'Ria? What about it? Do you need a ride or something?"

"'Or something'," the Diva giggled under her breath, and then blushed furiously when she realized she'd said that out loud and the Champ had overheard, for he was looking at her strangely. She shook her head.

"Actually, I was kinda wondering if you'd...um, be my date."

A look of pleasant surprise came over the Champ's face.

"Are you asking me out, Ms. Kanellis?"

The red-haired Diva nodded shyly, silently praying she wouldn't be shot down. Her heart leapt into her throat when John nodded.

"Ok, sounds fun...I'll come to your room about 10:30."

Maria nodded as John headed out to the canteen - after of course asking her if she wanted anything - and barely refrained from doing a happy dance.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Meanwhile, another Diva was approaching her target in the hallway.

"Shawn?"

Shawn Michaels turned at the sound of his name and found himself looking down into the beautiful eyes of the Women's Champion. Since his divorce, he'd had several of the Divas attempt to flirt with him, but after being politely turned down, they'd stopped. However, Mickie had been one of the few Divas who hadn't bothered to flirt with him in the first place, so he'd always considered himself 'safe' around her.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted. "What's up?"

The Women's Champion sighed and bit her lip nervously, and Shawn couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she did that.

"They've scheduled me in a mixed tag-team match tonight with Glamarella, and I need a partner. I was wondering if you'd be able to help me out."

Surprised, the Heartbreak Kid nodded. "Sure...they haven't scheduled me for a match yet."

The gorgeous brunette Diva nodded. "Um, there's something else..." she trailed off nervously before blurting out the last part of her request. "I'dlikeyoutobemydatetotheclubtonight."

"What'd you say, sweetie? I didn't quite catch the last part."

Mickie took a deep breath and let it out slowly before repeating, "I'd like you to be my date to the club tonight."

To say Shawn was surprised was an understatement. He'd pretty much sworn off relationships of any kind beyond friendships and his spiritual one after his divorce, but to say the young woman before him hadn't caught his eye once or twice would be a lie. Heck, she'd even hung out with him and his kids one time after a show, and the kids absolutely loved her. He'd also seen a look she'd given him that same night that she thought he hadn't seen...a look that plainly said, _'I'd like some kids of my own'_.

The look had downright terrified him. It had also made him deliriously pleased with himself, and Hunter had constantly questioned him about the little smile he'd worn for the following two days.

Before he could reply, the Women's Champ threw down an ultimatum.

"You can't do one without the other. I'm your friend, Shawn, but to be honest with you, I'd like to be more than that. So if you wanna give us a chance, I'll see you in the ring later. If not..." she trailed off and shrugged her shoulders. "At least I can't say I didn't try."

With that she walked off, leaving a stunned Shawn Michaels behind her.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Later that night

Mickie stood in the ring, facing Santino and Beth Phoenix, and desperately hoping to get the answer from Shawn she so wanted. She hadn't asked anyone else to be her partner that night, so if he didn't come out soon, she'd be fighting a two-on-one match instead of a mixed tag-team.

Her heart leapt into her throat. The allotted waiting time was up, and referee Chad Patton was turning to ringside and raising his arm to ring the bell and start the match. Beth and Santino were grinning maliciously at her, thinking her to be easy prey, and she could hear The King and J.R. expressing disbelief that she didn't have a tag-team partner.

She sighed inwardly. _He's not going to come out. But I'm not going down without a fight_...

She braced herself for the coming match and waited for Chad to give the signal. She saw his arm start to come down...

...and then the crowd was suddenly on its feet, straining at the barriers, as a familiar entrance theme blared throughout the arena. Beth and Santino were gaping like fish out of water at the top of the ramp as the Heartbreak Kid made his appearance, performing his usual entrance, and climbing into the ring. Shawn gave her a brief grin and a wink as he stood beside her, facing their opponents, and the Women's Champ knew that ultimatum was one of the best decisions she'd ever made.

With a legend like Shawn in the ring with her, the outcome of the match was a foregone conclusion. It ended with some Sweet Chin Music to Santino before Shawn rolled him up for the three-count and the win. As his entrance theme played and the fans cheered wildly, he strode over to the ropes and was about to duck out of the ring when he stopped apparently remembering something. He straightened up, walked over to Mickie and leaned over to speak in her ear.

"See you later, kiddo."

The Women's Champion gazed dazedly up at him briefly before finding her wits and replying.

"I'll be in Maria's room...meet me there. We're double-dating with her and John."

The Heartbreak Kid nodded, tweaked her chin playfully, and grinned at her before heading back to the ropes and ducking through them. Mickie found herself gazing after him, looking forward to their date very much.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

10:25 PM

John Cena walked down the hall toward Maria's room, forcing himself to stay calm. _What the hell are you nervous for?_ He argued with himself. _It's just Maria, your friend...your very hot, sexy-as-hell friend._ He sighed as he approached the door, shoring up his reserve.

If John Cena was nervous, then Shawn Michaels was an absolute wreck. First, he'd forgotten to plug in his electric shaver before he left for the arena, so he'd had to borrow a disposable razor from Hunter. His face - used to the electric shaver - hadn't thanked him for it. Then he'd misplaced the shoes he'd planned to wear, and Hunter had found it quite humorous that Shawn had torn his half of the room apart before finally remembering they were on the shoe rack in the room's sink alcove.

Then, when he was finally ready, Ric had shown up to chat with Hunter, and Shawn had made the fatal mistake of admitting he had a date for the evening when Ric wondered why Shawn was running around like a deer trying to cross an eight-lane superhighway packed with speeding semi trucks. His two friends - particularly Ric - had taken great delight in giving him a little talk before he left, gleefully informing him of the changes in the dating world since he'd last been a part of it. Talk about embarrassment.

Now, he was approaching his destination, and the small group of butterflies in his stomach had evolved into an entire wing of B-29s. His nerves were eased somewhat, however, when he saw an equally nervous-looking John Cena approaching the same door from a different direction.

"Hi, John," Shawn greeted.

"Hey, man," the Champ replied. "What're you doing here?"

"I-I'm meeting my date here," Shawn mumbled nervously, and John grinned at him.

"Looks like we're both in the same boat, man...nervous as hell and praying the evening goes good."

Shawn saw no point in denying this, so he simply grinned ruefully and nodded.

"Here goes nothing," John stated, raising his fist and knocking on the door.

The door opened to reveal a vision that would make even the cast of _Queer Eye for the Straight Guy_ go 'Ooh, yummy!'. The tight leopard-print dress Maria wore had spaghetti straps on the shoulders, came to just mid-thigh, was generously low in the front, and even lower in the back. Her hair was curled slightly, and she had liner and shadow around her eyes, giving her a naturally sultry look. A pair of black stiletto heels completed the oufit.

The redhead Diva grinned when she noticed the Champ's jaw was on the floor and he was one step away from drooling.

"Hi," she said perkily. "Are you ready, John?"

The Champ simply nodded, afraid that if he used his voice, nothing would come out except an aroused squeak.

Maria giggled and turned to Shawn, who - try as he might to be a gentleman - couldn't help but admire the view himself.

"Mickie said to tell you she'll be out in a minute. We'll hold the elevator for you."

Shawn nodded and watched as Maria wrapped her arms around John's right arm as they headed down the hall, the Champ grinning like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Hey, stranger."

Shawn turned to greet his date, did a double-take, and did the first thing his mind thought of: he whistled appreciatively. The Women's Champion was wearing a sleeveless white cashmere turtleneck with a pink plaid mini-skirt, and her hair was tousled sexily. To complete her outfit, she was wearing white knee socks and a pair of black dress shoes.

Mickie giggled at his reaction. "Ready to go?" she asked, smirking knowingly at him.

Shawn nodded dazedly as they headed for the elevator. When they got there, Mickie greeted John, who was stunned at how she looked, and at a point when the girls weren't looking on the ride down to the lobby gave Shawn a look that said _'Don't hurt her'_, and Shawn nodded in understanding.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

On their arrival at the club, the four headed up to the VIP area where the rest of the group was. Hunter was the first to spot them, and choked on his drink when he laid eyes on Maria. Ric, for his part, was less discreet about his reaction to the girls, letting out a loud, appreciative whistle at the sight of the two Divas, thereby drawing everyone else's attention.

Chris Jericho knocked his drink over on the bar. Randy Orton fell off his barstool. The Hardy brothers gaped openly. Carlito's reaction was an emphatic "Now that's cool." Dave Batista - one who rarely broadcast his emotions openly - had his eyebrows on the ceiling. Eddie Fatu muttered "Wow..." quietly. Even Glen Jacobs - whose albeit reluctant appearance at the club had stunned everyone, even more so when he showed up with a girlfriend - took a good look.

Eventually, the other Divas got over the surprise at the two new arrivals' choice of outfits, and set about getting back the attention of their boyfriends.

o0o0o0o

"Jeff? Yoo-hoo...over here." Candice Michelle waved her hand in front of the younger Hardy's face, causing him to break out of his daze and smile embarrassedly at her.

Meanwhile, Eve Torres leaned over and nipped Matt Hardy's left earlobe, causing him to start in surprise and turn to her.

She smirked at him. "I had to get your attention somehow."

"You've got it," he shot back, leaning in to kiss her.

o0o0o0o

"Chris," Kelly Kelly addressed Y2J, and rolled her eyes when she saw him still gazing at Mickie and Maria with a happy little smile on his face. Then a wicked grin came over her face, and she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Babe, did I ever tell you about this one sleepover I had my senior year in high school? The one where me and four of my cheerleader friends played 'Truth or Dare' and things got really...interesting?"

That got Chris's attention right away.

"Tell me more, Barbie," He begged, looking like a little kid at storytime, causing Kelly to burst out giggling.

"I knew that'd get your attention!" she laughed, especially when Chris looked dejected and seemed one step away from pouting when he realized she'd been joking. Kelly grinned and leaned into him.

"Maybe I was kidding, and maybe I wasn't..." she trailed off flirtatiously, staring into his eyes and giving him a naughty grin.

Nobody heard this little conversation between the two, and therefore nobody understood why Kelly was sitting by her date, looking at him and giggling, and why Y2J had a glazed expression in his eyes, and a smile on his face a mile wide.

o0o0o0o

Glen looked the two new arrivals up and down before returning to his beer. Granted, Mickie and Maria looked hot, but he was there with someone and they had dates themselves.

"What was all the commotion about?" his girlfriend asked, returning from the restroom and sitting down beside him, picking up his beer and taking a swig.

Glen jerked his head toward John, Shawn, and their dates. "Mickie and Maria showed up and surprised everyone with their choice of outfits."

The beautiful blonde turned to look at them and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow...nice outfits." She turned to him and smirked. "Did you get a good look?"

Glen shrugged. "They look nice, I'll give you that, but **1)** I prefer blondes, **2)** I have someone already, and -" he paused and smirked before continuing, "- **3)** I seriously doubt either one of them could handle me. You, on the other hand, I know you can handle me."

The young woman smirked. "I've proven that enough times, haven't I?"

Glen nodded. "You sure have." He picked up her right hand and kissed her knuckles, surprising her with the unexpected public display of affection.

Ashley Massaro grinned at her boyfriend. "What if I wore something similar to either of those outfits to a club? Would you be able to handle all the looks I'd get?"

Glen shook his head. "I wouldn't need to." When she looked at him questioningly, he gave her a feral grin. "We'd never make it out of the hotel room."

Ashley's grin matched her boyfriend's before she stood up and grabbed his hand. "Come on...you were a good boy and went out with me tonight, let's go back to the hotel and have fun."

o0o0o0o

From his spot at the back of the club, Mark Callaway also took in the view, but with a detached air. He'd have to be dead to not think Maria and Mickie looked hot, but he only had eyes for his girlfriend. He was still getting comfortable with their relationship, but at the same time didn't want her to feel like he was embarrassed to be with a woman who was some years younger than him, so he compromised by going to the club and finding a private area where he could watch the others and simply be with her.

Their relationship had come about rather unexpectedly, for him, anyways. She'd always smiled at him whenever they passed in the arena halls, which then progressed to her always saying hi, and finally she'd started hugging him in greeting. The first time she'd hugged him, he'd looked like a puppy that had been swatted on the nose with a newspaper. She'd giggled and said it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. He privately thought her husky giggle was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

When Sara left him and filed for divorce, those hugs and simple greetings were the one thing that kept him sane. He'd been single for two months before the night he went outside and got on his custom Harley Davidson to go back to the hotel, and she'd approached him. She said nothing at first, simply letting him take in the sight of her outfit of tight leather pants and cut-off tank top with the Harley Davidson logo on the front that showed off at least seven inches of flat, tanned stomach and a navel ring. Then she straddled the bike, facing him, and tossed her hair back, giving him a sinfully innocent look.

_"Nice bike,"_ she'd said conversationally.

_"You're into bikes?"_ was his surprised reply, and she grinned and nodded.

_"Yeah, I love straddling something powerful and riding it long and hard until I'm exhausted."_

The effort to keep himself from taking her right there in the parking lot was immense, but he'd managed to get them to the hotel. They'd been together ever since, albeit secretly, and Glen and Ashley were the only ones in the company who knew about them.

Mark shook his head, coming back to the present, and smirked as he watched Ashley head for the club entrance, Glen following behind her like an excited puppy.

Fingers trailed up his neck before his girlfriend plopped down in his lap again, having come back from the restroom. She kissed him briefly before lying her head on his left shoulder and resuming watching the crowd with him.

"Having a good time?" he asked softly, looking down and gazing into her eyes.

Michelle McCool nodded. "Thanks for coming tonight."

Mark sighed. "You know you can pretty much get me to do anything you want."

The Divas Champion grinned back at him before leaning over and whispering something naughty in his ear that had to do with the parking garage and his custom Harley Davidson.

"Let's go," he stated flatly, and the blonde Diva grinned smugly at him and rose to her feet, pulling him with her. She started to take a route to the exit that would allow them to dodge being seen by their coworkers, but Mark pulled her in the other direction, which would still take them to the exit, but would go right by the VIP tables. When Michelle made to protest, he merely winked at her, letting her know it was all right.

Their coworkers were stunned into silence when the couple approached their tables. Mark stopped in front of them and nodded in greeting.

"One thing," he stated, before pulling Michelle into his arms and kissing her senseless.

When he pulled back, every jaw was on the floor and silence reigned supreme.

"Questions?" The Phenom asked, and when everyone still appeared too shocked to say anything, he nodded in approval.

"Good." He glanced down at Michelle, who was gazing up at him dazedly. "Let's go, honey."

They were almost to the door when they heard an astonished "What was that?!" from Candice, causing Mark to smirk and Michelle to laugh.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Eventually, the discovery of Mark and Michelle's relationship was put behind the group, and attentions turned to dancing. When a popular fast-paced song came on, Jeff got up, grabbed Candice's hand, and hurried onto the dance floor, where he immediately started dancing in his own unique style. When it looked like Matt had plans on joining his brother, Eve simply grabbed her boyfriend and kissed him until the couple wasn't so much as dancing as making out on the dance floor.

When Mickie gave him a look that signaled she wanted to dance, poor Shawn suddenly realized he had no idea how to dance in clubs nowadays. With some trepidation, he let the Women's Champion pull him onto the dance floor.

Mickie saw his stricken expression and smiled up at him.

"Don't be nervous, Shawn...just go with the beat."

Wrong thing to tell him. A new dance song began, and The Heartbreak Kid took her advice to heart. He started a routine all his own (Author's Note: Think of how Kevin James danced in the movie _Hitch_ and you've got it made.) while Mickie could only stand there and watch, giggling.

Jeff, always one to join in with friends, broke off from his own routine - which made Candice smile in relief - and walked over to Shawn and started doing the same moves he was. Candice covered her eyes with her hands, while Mickie's giggles increased. Matt, seeing his brother's antics, grinned at Eve and headed over to them while Eve groaned, knowing what was coming.

Back at the tables, the sight of The Heartbreak Kid and the Hardy brothers dancing terribly was a great source for entertainment. Chris Jericho and Randy Orton were laughing so hard that Randy was red in the face and Chris was crying, both of them pounding the bar in emphasis. John and Maria were laughing from where they were sitting, as was Kelly.

Shawn looked up at the group and he, Jeff, and Matt made motions to get the others down there to join them. Hunter and Ric simply shook their heads and raised their drinks to Shawn in reply. Dave grinned and shook his head while his date, RAW announcer Lillian Garcia, teased him to go down there and join the trio.

The one person that did go down there and join them was the one person nobody expected would go: Eddie Fatu. Sure enough, the following morning on several WWE fan sites, there were pictures showing Shawn Michaels, the Hardys, and Umaga making total fools of themselves on the dance floor while Women's Champion Mickie James laughed herself sick and fellow Divas Candice Michelle and Eve Torres covered their faces and tried very hard not to laugh right along with her.

As the song ended, so did the four superstars' dance routine, which got raucous applause when it was over. Candice and Eve dragged their boyfriends off, while Eddie - to his surprise - found himself approached by three pretty girls, who invited him back to their table to hang out.

Mickie approached Shawn, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"I can't believe you did that!" She laughed, and Shawn shrugged, not knowing what she was talking about.

"What? I was just dancing."

The petite brunette shook her head. "You're beyond cute," she replied, leaning up and kissing him briefly.

The Heartbreak Kid grinned at her in return. "Why don't you try that again?"

A mischievous smile came over Mickie's face before she did just what Shawn suggested.

o0o0o0o

"Aww, look!" Maria squealed and grabbed John's arm to get his attention, motioning to where Mickie and Shawn were kissing on the dance floor. John saw what she was pointing at and grinned, happy that his friend had finally found someone else.

Meanwhile, Chris saw something that was bound to cause trouble, and reached over and tapped John on the arm. "Big-time trouble, coming our way," he muttered, and when John gave him a _'What the hell are you talking about?'_ look, pointed to the entrance.

A dark expression came over the World Heavyweight Champ's face when he saw Torrie Wilson walking towards the VIP tables in a red dress that looked like it had been painted on. CM Punk was nowhere to be seen.

Maria noticed John looking in the direction of the door, and fear briefly gripped her heart when she saw what he was looking at.

_Do something!_ Her mind urged her, and she did the only thing she could think of: she let her hidden side have control. This move gave her the courage to stand up, straddle John's lap, grab his face, turn it towards her, and proceed to French-kiss the living daylights out of him. Although surprised at first, John quickly got over it, and instinctively placed his hands on her slim waist, and groaned when the gorgeous redhead ground herself into his lap. When the couple finally separated after nearly fifteen seconds, Maria grabbed onto John's bottom lip with her teeth, giggling when he tried to pull back further.

"Ok..." John trailed off, "I have no idea what that was for, but feel free to do it again anytime you want."

The hidden side raged, giving the redhead Diva a sinful idea and making her reply with, "Let's get out of here."

John blinked in surprise. "You don't wanna dance at all?"

Her rational side fought for control, causing her to reply with, "No, I wanna go back to the hotel and watch a movie with you."

The Champ blinked, looking at her strangely. "Um, ok..."

Frantically, Maria racked her brain to think of something that would salvage the situation. "Do you have a copy of _The Marine_ with you? I love that movie."

That statement caused John to of course give in.

"Well, we're gonna head back," the Champ announced to those people still at the tables.

"Gee, wonder why," Chris Jericho commented, earning himself a smack upside the head from Kelly.

The couple got to their feet, and when Maria saw Torrie heading their way, she grabbed John and kissed him again, in response finding herself pressed against one of the pillars in the club. When they finally separated, they turned to find the Boise native glaring daggers at them.

"Night, Torrie!" Maria giggled, pulling John toward the exit.

John actually smiled amiably at his ex-girlfriend. "Later, Tor."

The couple didn't get far before hearing the statuesque blonde stomp her foot and squeal in frustration.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Upon their return to the hotel, John and Maria headed to John's suite to watch _The Marine_. Maria kept a small smile on her face, even though she couldn't wait to put her plan into motion.

When they got into the suite, John headed for the bathroom, telling the redhead Diva to make herself comfortable. When he came out, he found only the bedside lamp on and the TV off. He meant to ask Maria why the TV was off, but normal speech suddenly eluded him.

He couldn't do anything but stare, enraptured by the vision reclining on the bed. The most perfect body he'd ever seen in his life looked positively heavenly illuminated by the single lamp, and was covered only by a miniscule black silk thong.

"I take it we're not gonna watch a movie, then?" John tried to joke, and his knees nearly buckled at the throaty laugh he got in response.

"I changed my mind," was her reply, and her eyes glinted sinfully at him.

The Champ approached the bed, and it was at that moment that Maria let her hidden side have total control. The next thing John knew, he was pinned to the mattress by the beautiful redhead.

"Is this shirt in any way special to you?" Maria murmured against his lips.

"Uhhh..." John was having trouble remembering his own name at this point, but he managed to produce a coherent response. "Not that I can recall."

"Good." With that his shirt was ripped open, buttons flying every which way, even as Maria was kissing the living daylights out of him and grinding against his crotch.

"What's my name?" Maria murmured, nuzzling his throat.

"Huh?" Functional conversation was not one of John's strong points right then, but 'Huh?' apparently wasn't the answer Maria was looking for.

She raised up and looked down at him, a crazed look in her eyes.

"What's my name, bitch?!" she yelled.

"Ma-Maria!" John replied nervously, wondering if the sweet-natured young woman he knew had suddenly become possessed or something.

"Good boy!" Maria cooed at him, and John smiled up at her, thinking everything was going to be all right.

And then Maria attacked.

o0o0o0o

Shawn Michaels slowly came awake. As he did so, the realization that he wasn't in his and Hunter's room dawned on him, as did the fact that there was a warmth against the right side of his body and a slight weight on his chest.

After a brief moment of slight panic, he glanced down to see Mickie curled against him, and inwardly sighed in relief - and, to his surprise, some slight regret as well - that they were both dressed, although Mickie was now wearing pajamas. A small smile came over Shawn's face as the Women's Champion sighed in her sleep and cuddled closer to him, the peaceful pose making her look like a teenage girl. However, Mickie apparently sensed Shawn was awake, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. The pretty brunette smiled sleepily when she met The Heartbreak Kid's eyes.

"Hi", she murmured softly.

"Mornin', kiddo," he replied, leaning over and kissing the top of her head.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked, and again panic ran through his mind.

"Not really?" He looked at her, smiling nervously, which caused Mickie to giggle.

"It's ok, Heartbreaker," she laughed. "I went to change, and when I came out, you were asleep. You looked so cute, I didn't have the heart to wake you. Plus," she grinned mischievously, "you make a nice pillow."

He smirked at the nickname she gave him and brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear before getting to his feet. "Let me get changed and I'll take you out for breakfast. Sound good?"

She nodded and got out of bed, kissing him lightly and pushing him out the door before heading for her luggage to choose an outfit. Shawn stood in the hallway a moment before heading for his own room with a smile on his face and a spring in his step for the first time in a long time.

o0o0o0o

John slowly came awake, cringing as muscles he didn't even know he had started screaming how sore they were.

Last night had exhausted him. The night of the most energetic sex he'd ever had in his life had also seen several of his wilder fantasies played out, but he'd never thought that Maria would be the girl to fulfill them. Who knew that RAW's resident 'ditzy Diva' was a hellcat in the bedroom? She'd been more than willing to let him know what she liked and how he was doing, and some of the phrases she'd used in the heat of passion John had only heard uttered in 'art films', as Chris Jericho liked to call them.

He sat up, noting he was alone in the bedroom, and rubbed his hand over his chest sleepily, wincing at the stinging pain that resulted. Looking down, he saw several sets of deep, angry red scratches, and he grinned drunkenly as he remembered how he'd gotten them. Flexing his arms back and forth as he sat up on the side of the bed, he felt the accompany scratches on his back protest at the movement.

He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, throwing on a pair of boxers as he went into the small living room to find Maria sitting on the sofa looking at something on his laptop. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, and she was wearing one of John's Chain Gang t-shirts, her bare legs sticking out of the bottom. She glanced up at him and smiled, a hungry glint appearing in her eyes.

It was at that moment that John Cena fell head-over-heels in love.

"Oh good, you're awake," the gorgeous redhead stated happily. "I hope it's ok that I used your laptop."

John nodded. "If you visit any porno sites, lemme know if you find anything good."

Maria giggled. "No, I downloaded an e-book...is that ok?"

John rolled his eyes in a show of fake annoyance. "Don't be downloading any of those Harlequin romance novels onto my laptop," he joked, and Maria laughed.

"Actually, its a book you might wanna read, too."

His interest caught, John sat on the couch beside her, and she turned the laptop so he could see the title:

_The Art of the Kama Sutra_

The Champ swallowed hard and looked at his companion, who was giving him a sultry, come-hither look.

"Yeah, I'll wanna read it," he confirmed, and then grinned at her. "But first I wanna take a shower with my new girlfriend."

Maria simply stared at him with a blank expression, not saying a word. Concerned, John set his laptop on the coffee table in front of the couch and turned to face her.

"You ok, bab-"

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the couch with a beautiful redhead sprawled on top of him, kissing him so ravenously he was having trouble keeping up with her. His last coherent thought for a long time after that was, _Guess she's ok with being my girlfriend._

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

The following evening

Another evening, another house show. Most of the RAW roster was sitting in the canteen, waiting for the show to start, and everyone had noticed the World Heavyweight Champion was conspicuously absent. Speculation about why John was late was making the rounds, causing Melina to snidely remark that she'd passed by the Champ's suite earlier that afternoon and had heard a woman's voice speaking loudly and quite raunchily.

John strolled in about fifteen minutes before the show began, and when he arrived, all conversation stopped once people got a look at him. The Champ looked exhausted, but he seemed to have a permanent grin on his face, and his neck was covered with what looked like bite marks.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jeff gaped at the World Heavyweight Champion.

John grinned. "The best thing in the world, that's all."

"Who is she, John?" Melina asked loudly. "I heard you and her when I walked by your room earlier today...hell, I'm surprised the entire floor didn't know what you were doing."

Maria chose that particular moment to walk into the canteen, and immediately Melina turned on her.

"Hey, Little Miss Chain Gang, got any idea who your partner was working out with earlier?"

Rather that shake her head and blush like Melina and several others expected her to do, Maria simply turned to John and winced when she saw his neck.

"Sorry about your neck, babe...I'll make it up to you, ok?" She grinned innocently at him as several sets of eyes widened, and Melina started gasping like a fish out of water. Maria merely smiled smugly and pulled John out of the room. Before he got dragged out of sight completely, however, John turned to the rest of the roster and grinned.

"Like I said, the best thing in the world."

As the room erupted in surprised chatter, Shawn Michaels laughed softly to himself and glanced across the room to where Mickie was sitting with several of the other Divas. She apparently sensed him looking at her, for she turned and gave him a heart-melting smile. As he returned her smile, he inwardly agreed with what John had said.

_Yeah, meeting the woman of your dreams __is__ the best thing in the world._

**THE** **END**


End file.
